The favorite toy for most young girls continues to be the doll. Most pre-teens own several dolls and they enjoy dressing up the dolls, playing with them and otherwise simulating motherhood. Few children are allowed to, or really want to, take one of their dolls to church. For the pre-school child, the doll can serve as a a quiet companion that helps the child avoid boredom or becoming restless and fidgety during church service. Also, many times small children become tired during church services and they prefer to lay down in the pews and maybe take a nap. The parents also would prefer that the child lay down and rest instead of becoming cranky and noisy. A pillow would thus be a welcome item during these restless times. Pillows, alone make poor toys, but when you can combine a doll and a pillow together, with each performing their separate but cooperating functions, you have an ideal solution to this problem. Such combination would appear to benefit both child and parent.